Fluid filters which separate particulates from a fluid are well known in a wide variety of industries. Traditionally, fluid filters include a polymeric substrate including a plurality of openings. When the fluid passes through the fluid filter, particulates larger than the openings are trapped by the substrate, while the fluid and particulates smaller than the openings pass therethrough. In some fluids, there are ferromagnetic particulates which may be smaller than the openings within a given polymeric substrate, and which therefore will not be trapped as the fluid passes through the filter.